1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera module and, particularly, to a camera module having a tightening ring for fixing a lens to a lens holder.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera module includes a printed circuit board, an image sensor positioned on the printed circuit board, a lens holder positioned on the printed circuit board surrounding the image sensor, a lens received in the lens holder aligning with the image sensor, and a threaded bolt threadedly passing through a sidewall of the lens holder and pressing the lens against the lens holder. Thus, the lens is held in the lens holder. However, scratching particles may be generated when the threaded bolt presses the lens and the particles then fall onto the image sensor, which will degrade the image quality ability of the camera module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a camera module, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.